


Ryan Will Rise

by warriorfelix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, SORRY GAV, i feel bad i've had this sitting on my computer for so long now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorfelix/pseuds/warriorfelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin travels to Kingdom Haywood, where James has fallen ill and his brother Ryan has taken the throne temporarily. Gavin suspects Ryan is up to no good but Ryan will force Gavin into loyalty if he has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i've had this fic stashed away for probably a year or two, never really went anywhere with it. I'll post the couple of chapters that I've written and if there's any demand for more then I'll write more.  
> please enjoy!

Gavin approached the castles outer walls on horseback with Dutch courage, his light bow and arrows at his side. The walls stood with confidence, mighty and strong. The gates were open and guards surrounded the outskirts. The young prince stopped just short of the iron gates to admire the beautiful craftsmanship that had gone into the castles surroundings. Elegant inscriptions carved into the iron and sturdy wood of the walls. Gavin had a keen eye for these sorts of things, in fact it was one of the reasons he was so happy to be visiting King James’ kingdom. Being the eldest of all the kingdoms in the country, Haywood had a tendency to lean towards the finer things in life like art and good food. Kingdoms like Ramsey or Patillo were more focused on economy and technology and all things practical. Not that they were boring or uncreative, but they lacked regal, fancy things. Gavin loved fancy things. He’d much rather a book than a sword.

Just why King James had called Gavin out to Haywood wasn’t very well explained in the letter, but Gavin trusted, like he had trusted James many times before, that it was going to be well worth the 3 day journey. Whether it was for a great banquet, to show off more beautiful art, or just for some friendly company for a few days, Gavin always had a marvelous time in Haywood.

However, when he arrived in Haywood, things seemed a little off. The market place was almost completely empty, the villages eerily quiet, all the children inside. The handful of people the prince did see on his way to the castle had their heads hung low, scarcely making eye contact before scurrying back to their little homes. Needless to say, Gavin was concerned. The streets of the kingdom were usually bustling and bright, filled with laughter and happiness and exchange of coin. Sometimes it was difficult to navigate while on horseback for being so packed. But now, it was almost dead. So he and his steed entered the castles surrounding gates with caution and curiosity.

Gavin left his horse in the stables and approached the heavy doors of the castle. One of the watch guards next to the doors recognized him almost immediately and gave him a quiet nod. The prince pulled the doors open himself, trying not to show too much of a struggle. He’d done this himself plenty of times before, but he was not a strong man and it was embarrassing to him for other people to know it. Princes are supposed to be tough, conqueror of enemies and foes. Honestly, this prince hated violence.

 

There were no guards in the throne room. There was rarely a need for them. Haywood was in a time of peace and everyone knew that James was good with a sword when he needed to be.  
Gavin approached the throne, relieved at the sight of James sitting in the chair.  
”Hey James, I’m finally here! How’s it going, buddy?” the young blond shouted across the very echo-y hall that was this room, made completely of black reflective marble. James did not respond. He sat, eyeing Gavin, one leg crossed over the other.  
”James? It’s me, mate. It’s Gav, remember? Could barely contain myself when I got your letter last week! I would have come earlier, but Geoff had me take care of a few last minute things before I ran off again”, Gavin went on. Still, James did not even bat an eyelid. Gavin came closer to the throne until he was only 10 feet away. And then he understood.

”I am not James. I am Ryan. We have met before, briefly, at one of my brothers feasts. How was your journey?” Ryan announced very matter-of-factly, leaving Gavin with more questions than he started with.  
”Where is James? He wrote to me asking to come. What’s happened?” the young prince asked. Ryan leaned into the arm of the throne and sighed.  
”I’m afraid my brother has fallen quite suddenly ill A tragedy, really. No one knows what’s caused it and even our best medics cannot find an antidote. Or a cure. Oh, just talking about it makes my heart heavy,” Ryan said calmly.  
”Oh Jesus Christ, well I need to see him then don’t I? My God, if everyone thinks he’s on his way out, I can’t just sit around! Where is he? Take me to him immediately!” Gavin demanded without letting Ryan answer. Ryan clapped his hands twice and a young maid girl with artificial red hair and an outfit that looked several sizes too small for her came out from a corner to Ryan’s feet as he stood up from the throne.  
”Ah, yes. Pretty little Meg. Be a good girl and take Prince Gavin here to see James in the ward. Not for too long a visit though, James’ best chances at recovery at this stage is his rest, and we all want that now don’t we?” Gavin had failed to notice with all the thoughts running through his mind that Ryan had been stroking the girls’ cheek. She seemed to flinch when Ryan got a little closer and gave her a look that made Gavin feel weird all of a sudden.

Meg walked with a small limp to the opening of a corridor and waited for Gavin to catch up after he eyed Ryan suspiciously, his mind running an awful lot faster than he’d like. After they were both out of earshot of the throne room, Gavin had to ask.  
”Are you okay?” he spoke softly and with a great amount of caution, as this girl looked like she could break down any moment.  
”I’m just fine, thank you. Ryan is a little bit of an over-bearing leader. I’m just getting used to things. We’ll be fine soon,” she whispered, her voice a little lost. She wasn’t looking at anything, just facing straight ahead, just trying to get this escorting thing over and done with, or maybe just as eager as Gavin to see James again. 

James was the younger of the two boys and showed it as well. He had aged gracefully, barely looking in his mid 20s when he was in his early 40s. Ryan, although handsome, had bitterness in his eyes. Whether it was from having his crown taken from him by James when their father decided Ryan wasn’t morally cut out to be ruling a kingdom, or just from having been forgotten about by the kingdom he had been born to take over, was up for debate. But Ryan sitting on James throne was a sad sight to see for many reasons.

They arrive at the ward after turning many corners of the black marble corridors. A young frail nurse turned around suddenly, surprised at the arrival.  
”What? What do you want?” she snapped.  
”It’s just me Barb, it’s alright. Prince Gavin of Ramsey has come to visit the king. Ryan has permitted it,” Meg said in a far more confident and reassuring voice than she used with Gavin.

“Sorry it’s all so abrupt. Barb… Barbra, right? So where is he? I need to see him…” Gavin prodded to the young jumpy nurse, trying to simultaneously poke his head through the large arch door that Nurse Barbra had been guarding.  
“Oh, yeah, sure, he’s in here. He’s conscious but not really talking much.” Barbra led Gavin and Meg through the doors and gestured over to an occupied but still bed.   
“Why in the hell would he be unconscious?” Gavin quizzed frustrated.  
“Well, we’ve had a lot of doctors and pharmacists from all over our kingdom trying to use their own home-brewed miracle concoctions, none of which have actually had a positive effect on the Kings condition. We’ve been desperate, and King James has insisted on letting everyone who wants to cure him to try. It’s a foolish move, if you ask me, but that just goes to show the faith he has in his people and the faith they have in him. And then of course every medicine has its side-effects. The latest in the collection of healing attempts has left him constantly exhausted. He can function alright but he’s bed-ridden and falling in and out of consciousness.” Barbra had a wise but solemn tone about her once she had gotten over her fear of someone other than Gavin and Meg sneaking up on her.  
Finally, after a moment of silence with Gavin not really knowing how to respond, Meg spoke up again.  
“I’ll leave you to it then, Gavin.” Meg said quietly and limped out of the room.  
“Yeah, thanks Meg.” Gavin replied without thinking but Meg had already left the room. With a heavy sigh, Gavin approached the bed of his weak friend. Instantly he saw James was pale, and far thinner than he should have been. Behind him, he heard Barbra mummer something about the King having no sense of his own health before also walking out of the room.

“James. Hey, buddy. It’s me. It’s Gavin. How have you been?” Gavin pulled up a chair and sat beside James’s bed, hand resting on the sick man’s shoulder for comfort. James slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the younger man as he slowly sat himself up in the bed.  
“Well, I am in hospital Gav. But it’s good to see you anyway. Man, it really sucks no one can find a cure for this… whatever it is. I’ve been drinking whatever my people have presented to me and it’s doing me no good. But I still have faith in them, Gavin. I trust them with my life.” James went on a small tangent and Gavin remembered that it was just for those trusting qualities of the people that he had held the throne so peacefully.  
“So that was your brother out there? Ryan? He seemed pretty cold, man. He looks like a 40 year old version of you and heartless.” Gavin continued.  
“Yeah, he’s just been put in temporarily while I can’t serve my kingdom properly. Everyone’s talking about if… or when… I die, he’ll become king. I mean, that’s just really dumb. Father didn’t deny him the crown because he was incapable or incompetent, but because everyone knew there was darkness in his heart. He wouldn’t serve the people right. I swear, I’ll come back from the grave to haunt him myself if he treat’s my people like shit.” James sounded like his usual passionate, caring self until he burst into a coughing fit and couldn’t breathe properly. Gavin panicked and froze up until the coughing subsided. James lay back down properly on his bed, exhausted.  
“Gavin, if my death is what it ends up coming to… don’t let my brother walk all over those innocent people. Haywood is a good kingdom. It’s a good kingdom…” And with that, James passed out again. Gavin sat in silence grasping James’s hand. Although he knew James wasn’t dead yet, the man didn’t seem far off it by any means.  
Gavin only let a single tear drop from his face. He sat in silence still holding James’s hand loosely when Barbra stormed back through the doors, stunning Gavin. Noticing Gavin jump in his seat, Barbra chuckled sadly.  
“Now you know how it feels. You’ll get used to that around here. Now are you gonna come see your room or not?” Barbra prodded at Gavin. The young man stood up from his chair, placing James’s hand back onto the man’s own chest and following Barbra out the door, feet dragging behind him.


	2. “You should be afraid of me, Gavin.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryan doesn't like it when people defy him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time ever writing smut so pls don't hate me  
> but also enjoy

“Okay, so you’ve seen the kitchen and the stable, and you’re pretty much free to roam those areas. And finally, this is your room.” Barbra and Gavin both arrived at the ridiculously tall mahogany double arch doors that beautifully complimented the black reflective marble that covered the hallways, floors, pretty much everything that wasn’t a door or a window. Barbra studies Gavin’s face, which was a little scrunched up, almost scared.  
“Don’t worry, if you ever get lost or anything, literally all the staff knows you’re here and where you’re staying. Ryan made sure that you were spoiled, I guess. Which is weird. But it’s whatever.” Barbra said as she pushed open the large doors and instantly jumped and bowed her head low. Gavin could have sworn she whimpered, too. Gavin himself was a little shocked to see Ryan sitting at the end of Gavin’s bed in his own room. Ryan was the first person he’d seen in the castle actually wearing any kind of uniform. Decorated in military-like uniform, had he been wearing the crown he’d be James’s spitting image. Gavin gave a small nod of the head as a greeting before he spoke.  
“Oh. Hey there, Ryan. Lord Ryan? I don’t know what you prefer, I’m afraid.”  
“Oh please, just Ryan is fine. Barbra, you’re dismissed. I can show our dear guest here the rest of the castle.” Ryan sounded like a giant snake with the way he talked. Although his voice was deep and booming, it was also sly, cunning, and it made Gavin quite uncomfortable. Barbra mumbled a thank you to Ryan before literally running off.  
“So Gavin, how was your tour so far? I’m afraid Barbra can be incompetent at the best of times, I hope she didn’t give you any trouble?” Ryan raised an eyebrow, waiting for Gavin’s reaction. Gavin played it as cool as he possibly could, even going so far as to take off his bow and arrows still slung around his back, as well as his grey archers jacket, only leaving left his snug green tee and his tight black pants, which caused Ryan to stir a little on the bed.   
“I thought it was fine. I was paying more attention to these fine halls than her talking or sense of direction. You can see yourself from every angle walking down those hallways, it’s daunting.” Bullet dodged. He was trying not to take sides. Even though he didn’t really like Barbra, his distrust for Ryan far outweighed his mild annoyance for the nurse.  
Gavin noticed Ryan looking him up and down, slowly. Ryan clearly didn’t mind being caught studying Gavin carefully.  
“So, how long were you planning on staying here in Haywood, Gavin?” Ryan’s demeanor suddenly changed from cold and cunning to caring and nice, although Gavin didn’t trust it for a moment.  
“Well, until James gets better, I suppose.”  
“So for a while, then?” It took a moment for Gavin to realise the malicious context of Ryan’s reply.  
“And before you ask, if James passes then I will have a moral duty to his kingdom to make sure the transition of the crown goes over smoothly with its people.” Gavin continued with his head held high, trying to brush off Ryan’s last comment.  
“I see. And exactly what gives you that authority, Gavin?” Ryan finally stood up from the bed and confronted Gavin face to face , pushing Gavin back against the door.  
“Why, do you oppose my assistance of holding back an uprising from the people? Forgive me for saying, but I assumed that the whole point of you becoming king would be to actually keep the peace and hold the throne. You know the people don’t like you. You know that.” Gavin tried to edge closer to Ryan, but he realized how much taller Ryan was compared to him and suddenly he felt chills down his spine.  
“Tell me something Gavin… just how close were you and James?”  
“We are very close. I’ll remind you that your brother isn’t actually dead yet, so you can stop referring to him in the past tense.” Gavin could feel tensions rising and yet Ryan was quite calm.  
“Have you ever fooled around with my brother, then?” Gavin didn’t want to believe what Ryan was implying, but what else could he mean?  
“I don’t know why you’d ask such a thing, but of course not! James was never interested in men and I’m afraid to say James wasn’t my type anyway, thank you very much. I’m not afraid of you, Ryan.” Gavin was standing on his tippy toes to be as close to Ryan’s face as possible, trying to be intimidating.  
“You should be afraid of me, Gavin.”  
Gavin suddenly was thrown back forcefully against the door, shoved back by Ryan’s cold fingers around Gavin’s tiny soft neck. Gavin tried to claw away at the older man’s hand instinctively, but to no avail. Gavin struggled for breath, occasionally coughing and stilling clambering at Ryan’s hand as the man in control spoke.  
“You should be afraid. Do you know what I do to people who defy me? I don’t just punish them, Gavin… oh no. I make them enjoy their punishment. I make them squirm, begging for more. I don’t need to do much to make their own guilt drive them insane. Most people are obedient enough after a simple beating. Don’t be stubborn, Gavin. It’s not worth it.” Ryan sounded almost like he pitied Gavin, and he had loosened his grip on Gavin’s neck so that he was still kept in one place but was able to breathe at the same time.  
“What could you possibly do to me that could be any worse that you wishing death upon your own brother? Making thousands of people suffer? What could be worse than that?” Gavin spat at Ryan. Ryan, in one swift motion, switched his grasp from Gavin’s neck to Gavin hair and with Ryan’s other hand he undid his own belt buckle. Gavin tried to gain his bearings as Ryan forcibly shoved the smaller man to his knees but all he could really comprehend was Ryan’s undone, unzipped crotch in his face. Ryan was only one step away from…  
“You’re being a very defiant little bastard. I can’t accept that. I’m sorry Gavin, but this is the way it has to be.” Ryan pulled down his briefs to expose his cock to Gavin, almost completely hard. Had Gavin not pulled back on Ryan’s grip it would have hit Gavin in the face. Gavin tried to struggle and squirm but Ryan’s grip just got tighter the more Gavin tried to escape.  
“Gavin, the more you fight back, the worse it’s going to be. I’m sure you know that already. I don’t want this to hurt too much.” Ryan’s tone was… soft. And caring. Had he not been about to sexually abuse Gavin one would have said Ryan actually felt sorry for Gavin in some sick, twisted way.  
Gavin was shaking, but he stopped pulling so much. He was still as far away from Ryan’s crotch as the larger man’s grip would allow but Ryan seemed to loosen his grip on Gavin’s head just enough that he wasn’t ripping chucks of hair out by just trying to keep Gavin still.  
“Okay, Gavin. Lick.” Ryan’s command sounded less dominating and more like a dog owner trying to teach a young pup a new trick.  
“Ryan, this is ridiculous, please don’t do this. That’s enough.” Gavin pleaded while still trying to hold onto a little dignity.  
“I find it amusing that you are trying to command me from down there. We have two options. Either you lick my cock, or I fuck your throat.” Ryan’s tone was unreadable now. His eyes were intense and Gavin had a hard time pulling away from them.  
Considering his options, he sighed shakily and leaned forward a little. Ryan’s member was now twitching occasionally, and Gavin hot breath on its tip probably wasn’t making things any better in terms of Ryan’s self-control. Gavin stuck out his tongue and lick the head of Ryan’s cock. It was salty, and smelled kind of sweaty, but at least his hair was well-kept.  
“Good job. Now again.” Ryan said after Gavin had shaken off the taste.  
“What? Ryan, this is fucked up. I did what you asked, this doesn’t need to go on anymore.” Gavin pleaded one more but Ryan just let out a huge sigh and shook his head.  
“Once again, trying to boss me around from all the way down there. Take a deep breath, idiot.” Gavin went to reply but Ryan’s grip in his hair tightened and Gavin was pulled forward. Gavin once again tasted the salty sweatiness but this time Ryan had the rest of his own cock in little Gavin’s mouth, and then some. Gavin realized that he hadn’t taken a breath beforehand and started to convulse from the lack of oxygen. It was only when Gavin slapped Ryan’s thighs desperately did Ryan pull Gavin’s head back off his cock. Gavin coughed and spat nasty-tasting saliva, while still shaking underneath Ryan’s still firm grip.  
“I warned you, didn’t I? I warned you and you didn’t listen.” Ryan said as he once again jammed his own cock into Gavin’s mouth and down his throat a little. Gavin tried to gag but found that gagging requires air, and so he simply convulsed again in Ryan’s hand. Ryan let Gavin up sooner for air this time but Gavin got in one quick breath before Ryan took him again, this time swiftly and violently thrusting into Gavin’s mouth. The more Gavin tried to breath, the more he gagged, and the more air he lost. It was a vicious circle and after about a minute of non-stop throat fucking from Ryan, just as Gavin felt like he was going to pass out, the older man slapped him awake again. Gavin’s natural instinct to the pain was to bite down, so he did. Ryan didn’t seem to appreciate that. Ryan let out a brief cry of pain, vacating Gavin’s mouth, loosening his grip momentarily, but just as quickly regained his strength with far more of an ambition to do Gavin harm. Ryan slammed Gavin’s head into the marble wall behind him, then slapped him again, this time seeing hand-shaped welts form almost immediately. Gavin let out similar cries of pain to Ryan, and instantly Gavin knew he was in trouble just by seeing the rage in Ryan’s eyes.  
Ryan dragged Gavin off the floor by his hair and then threw him onto the bed on his back. He produced a small dagger from his pants on the floor and used it to tear off Gavin’s remaining clothing, the green tee and tight pants. Ryan cut into Gavin’s flesh at the same time but Ryan didn’t seem to care at all.  
“So you’re a biter, huh, slut? I’ll fucking show you, you piece of shit, I’ll fucking show you. I was trying to be careful but if you can’t control your own impulses then I won’t bother to control mine either!” Ryan had mounted Gavin, sitting on his stomach so Gavin couldn’t budge.  
“Oh, whoops, I see I was a tad careless in terms of disrobing you. That is a nasty cut you’ve got there!” The cut Ryan was referring to went all the way from Gavin’s armpit to his inner thigh, and he could see more tissue and blood than was probably safe, crimson spilling over the edges.  
“I would say I’ll try to be more careful next time to not hurt you quite so bad, but considering what I’m about to do to you I can’t make any promises!”.

Ryan climbed off of Gavin’s torso and grabbed him by the hips, tossing the smaller man onto his stomach.  
“On your knees, now.” Ryan didn’t bother with getting undressed. His cock was still exposed from Gavin chocking on it and Ryan decided that one of them being naked was enough. Gavin shakily got on his knees when Ryan grabbed a fistful of hair again and pulled him up when Gavin hadn’t complied the first time Ryan told him what to do.  
Gavin felt incredibly exposed and he knew exactly what Ryan wanted to do. It’s not like Gavin could do much about it anyway, Ryan was bigger than him and had a weapon. The only thing Gavin was good with was a bow and arrow, which were both at the door.  
Gavin could only vaguely hear himself whimpering without meaning to.  
Ryan kneeled down on the bed, spread Gavin’s bare ass with his hands and spat at Gavin’s asshole in a half-hearted attempt to lube Gavin up a little. Without any warning, he inserted a finger into Gavin’s asshole and Gavin felt like it was tearing into him instead of just occupying a pre-existing hole. The spit did very little to alleviate Gavin’s pain, but Ryan didn’t seem to care. Gavin bit his lip as much as he could to keep from screaming but when Ryan inserted another finger Gavin cried out in pain, causing Ryan to laugh a little to himself and then violently push Gavin’s head, and in turn the upper half of the smaller man’s body, into the bed to muffle Gavin’s crying. Gavin felt like jelly, it was amazing that he had had the strength to hold himself up for this long, and as uncomfortable as it was he was glad he didn’t have to hold his arms up anymore. He younger man was desperately trying to blink away his tears but Ryan’s unrelenting thrusting in and out of Gavin’s ass, it was hard to block it all out when he could feel everything down to each of Ryan’s knuckles when they made their way in and back out again. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ryan removed his fingers and wiped them on the bedsheets next to Gavin. Ryan once again spat at Gavin’s stinging asshole and then got off of the bed to stand just in front of it, pulling Gavin by the waist with him. Ryan let go of Gavin with one hand to hold his own cock in place while he lined himself up and violently pushed himself inside of the smaller man. Gavin raised his head from the pillows muffling his crying and he screamed out again in pain, this time perfectly audible. Ryan pushed himself all the way inside of Gavin and stopped there to let Gavin adjust to the feeling.  
“How does that feel so far, Gavin?” Ryan asked as he ran his free hand over Gavin’s back in a weirdly intimate way.  
“F-fuck you, R-Ryan.” Gavin spat out through his sobs and clenched teeth.  
“You’ll learn to be grateful when I care about your needs more than my own. If you just relax this will be easier on the both of us, but don’t dismiss my courteous acts. It hurts my feelings. But if you’re compliant and use your manners, I may even let you cum after all of this,” Ryan said as he began to move inside of Gavin, slowly pulling out and then edging back in again as Gavin twitched under him, the pain shooting through the rest of his body verging on unbearable.  
Ryan reached around to Gavin’s semi-erect dick and grasped the head, gently pulling back the foreskin. Gavin gasped at the unexpected touch and tried to block out the pleasurable feeling of the wetness on his head from both pre-cum and the blood from the cut Ryan had made earlier. Gavin felt himself get harder and felt instantly sick at the fact that he could enjoy not just the touch, but Ryan’s touch. He tried his best in his own mind to put it down to adrenaline and his body’s natural reaction to someone stroking his dick but it was… good.  
Ryan continued with small, slow strokes, occasionally stopping to tease and caress the tip, as well as gradually speeding up his speed trusting into Gavin. Gavin squeezed his eyes closed to try and block everything out, not only the incredible amount of pain from both his unlubed ass and the cut across his body, but also the disgusting pleasure from Ryan working his dick so fucking well. He felt even guiltier when Ryan sped up his stroking pace to match his thrusting speed and Gavin relaxed his asshole enough to really accommodate for Ryan’s impressive member. Finally, Gavin couldn’t hold it in anymore and his crying out was no longer in pain, but in pleasure. Ryan obviously noticed this change in Gavin’s voice because as Gavin relaxed into Ryan’s cock and his hand, Ryan leaned over Gavin so that Gavin could hear Ryan’s breathing become staggered. Ryan’s thrusts became more erratic and careless and he was touching Gavin in all the ways he needed to be touched. Gavin felt his own orgasm reach its climax as Ryan wrapped one of his hands around Gavin’s throat. Ryan let out a grunt and Gavin chocked in as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he spilled out onto Ryan’s hand, his own stomach and the bedsheets. Not two seconds later Ryan was filling the smaller man up with his own cum, holding himself in as deep into Gavin’s ass as he could before taking in a deep sigh and letting go of the man’s neck, pulling out of Gavin and letting him collapse completely onto the bed.


End file.
